Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide
Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide is an American children's book published by Scholastic in 2019 and is BFDI's first published book. It was first discovered in Scholastic's book flyers on August 29, 2019 and was officially confirmed by Michael Huanghttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167268256845127680 and Satomi Hinatsuhttps://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167301991657177093 on the same day. The book was written by Satomi, Cary Huang, and a Scholastic employee. Summary The front cover has Leafy, Firey, Pencil, Pin, and Bubble on the series' normal grass. (Additionally, Taco is featured in a promotional image.) The book includes descriptions of all 64 initial Battle for BFDI contestantshttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167280668553949184 and includes tips on how the reader can make their own object show. Each character description has an illustration of the character in BFB's style, along with a piece of trivia. The book's introduction explains Jacknjellify, the Huang twins, the creation of BFDI, and the basic plot and gameplay of the series. As mentioned in the introduction, there is a short quiz at the end of the book. The last page is a picture of the whole BFB cast: Four, X, and the 64 contestants, arranged in a gradient based on color. The back cover continues the grass from the front and has Eraser, Teardrop, Bell, Bomby, Pen, Bottle, Woody, and Book, with a summary of the series in the center. Details and release The book is 48 pages long and is 5¼ inches wide by 7⅝ inches tall (133 mm by 194 mm). The full-color paperback book is $5 from Scholastic (or $4.50 on their website), with the flyers and website crossing out a $6.99 retail price underneath. The book is listed for grades 3-7 and ages 8-12, and is only available in English. The "subjects & themes" for the book is "Reluctant Reader Appeal" and its ISBN is 978-1-338-35839-1. The book is in two Scholastic flyers, Item #8V1 in and Item #3X1 in Lucky September. The Lucky September flyer says the book is a Scholastic exclusive, though it was eventually made available for online retail purchase. Scholastic Book Clubs, where the book can be bought from, is only available to schoolchildren and their parents and teachers. A participating teacher is needed to log into the website where the book is listed (clubs.scholastic.com), and can only be delivered when the teacher has finished the book orders. The two flyers that are given to children list the book as $5, on Scholastic Book Clubs' website it is $4.50, and The Scholastic Store lists it as $6.99. Blurbs These descriptions are on Scholastic's book flyers. The Kids Picks September flyer uses an exclamation point after "characters" instead of a period. "THE OBJECT SHOW THAT STARTED IT ALL!" "The creators of the YouTube series tell all about your favorite characters. With tips on how to create your own object show!" These are from the book's Scholastic listing. "Short Summary From Eraser to Tennis Ball—meet the quirky contestants of the hit animated series and predict who will win. "Good For: Fans of the Hit Series, Funny Character Profiles, Whimsical Full-Color Art, Discussing Teamwork and Fair Play "Topics and Themes: Blocks, Bubbles, Coins, Erasers, Flowers, Golf Balls, Ice Cubes, Leaves, Matches, Needles, Rocks, Snowballs, Pencils, Other Object-Based Characters, Friendship, Competition" Description "What do you get when groups of inanimate objects battle one another for the chance to live on a fictional island resort where robots wait on you hand and foot—if you actually have hands or feet, that is? You get Battle for Dream Island, the animated YouTube series. BFDI, as fans call it, is a raucous parade of crazy characters, each with their own personalities, hang-ups, friends, and enemies. This character guide is indispensable if you want to know all there is to know about BFDI." Gallery 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing BFDI Official Character Guide cover.png|Front cover of the book seen here BFDI Official Character Guide cover 2.jpg|A second photo of the front cover seen here File:BFDI Official Character Guide back cover.jpg|Back cover of the book BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic Store listing.PNG|Scholastic Store listing Goofs *The book states that Pen is a ballpoint pen with blue ink, even though in "Today's Very Special Episode", his ink is more of grey color. Trivia * The book was previously known as a "secret project"https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167270161910566912 that delayed "Return of the Rocket Ship" (BFB 13) and was mentioned as early as November 2018.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1068007040000262145 Files in Satomi's source images date back to August 5, 2018, which is less than a month after the latest episode at the time, "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". *Pillow's pose is recycled from "Four Goes Too Far". *The book, at times, explicitly references specific moments in past episodes. **Yellow Face's "Did You Know" segment references "Puzzling Mysteries", "Crybaby!" and "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". **Rocky's "Did You Know" segment references "Sweet Tooth". **Ice Cube's "Did You Know" segment references "Hurtful!". **Flower's "Did You Know" segment may be referencing "Hurtful!". **Woody's "Did You Know" segment references "Take the Plunge, Part 1". **Pin's "Did You Know" segment references "Get Digging". **Pie's bio references "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk". **Nickel's bio references "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" **David's bio references "Reveal Novum", "Rescission", "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *On the last page of the book, Loser's face is recycled from "Getting Teardrop to Talk" **Also on the last page, Gaty's pose is similar to her IDFB pose. **Tree's pose is also similar to his IDFB pose *The Morse code above Roboty says "HELPME" when translated. *The Morse code on Remote’s page says "BATTERIES" when translated. *The artwork for Leafy on the front cover is darker than the one in the book and is darker than Leafy in the series. *It is possible this book was the reason for Dora's hairstyle to change, as they wanted to avoid copyright issues. *Satomi Hinatsu has released the source images for the book on Discord. The file, titled snazzy.zip, can be found and downloaded here. It is 14 megabytes in size. **There are 4 files in a folder titled "__MACOSX" that apparently feature images of TV, Coiny, Pencil, and Nickel, but appear to be corrupted. References External links *Listing on Scholastic Store *Listing on Scholastic Book Clubs Category:Merchandise Category:Books